Promise
by Edwin089
Summary: From getting in pointless arguments, to being nothing but affectionate to each other, this story follows Edward and Winry's life together as a couple. This story is good, I promise. c':
1. Promises

"I won't be gone for long. Only for a few days or so." Edward hesitated.

"Edward, you JUST came back home. Literally. Why must you leave so…so SOON? At least stay for two days or so." I sighed

"Winry, you know I can't. It's better if I leave tomorrow morning. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can come back here. Right?"

"Whatever."

Marching off, I went into the kitchen and pulled out the materials to make beef stew. These boys move around WAY too much. Don't they ever just want to take a break? I mean, they DID get their bodies back after all! Not to mention that Alphonse is STILL in Xing. With what he told Ed and me, his trip is going to be a lot longer than he expected. So here is Edward, popping back up in front of Granny's home, just asking to stay here ONE night. And the worst part is, it doesn't even seem like he missed me. He barely even looked at me. Plus, every time I try to talk to him, we just ARGUE. Yeah, Edward and I argue a lot, but is it a lot to ask if we just have ONE normal conversation? That wouldn't hurt, right?

"Stupid boys, and their stupid feelings.." I muttered

Before I knew it, dinner was already done. Thinking must really pass the time, I suppose. Setting our plates, I called everyone to the table.

"Thanks for cooking dinner, Winry. It smells delicious." Granny said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Granny." I smiled back.

A few minutes passed before Edward came down the stairs, and sat next to me at the table. He muttered a quiet thanks, and dug into his plate. Shrugging, I signaled Granny that we can eat. Dining in, Granny and I had a nice, civilized conversation.

"How is your automail doing, Winry?"

"Great, actually! I'm trying out some new models. Which reminds me, Edward?"

Looking at me, he said, "What."

"I've been working on a new leg model, and I would really like you to have it. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Plus, if anything doesn't seem to feel right, I can patch it right up for you!"

Sighing, Ed responded, "Fine. But before you start squealing, don't forget I have to leave tomorrow."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed us by, before Granny spoke up. "When will you be back, Edward?"

"Perhaps a week or so. If I need to take my time, maybe two or three weeks. It all just depends. "

"Ahh." She said.

"There is no way you can stay longer, Edward?" I whispered.

Standing up, Edward yelled, "NO. Can you NOT understand that I HAVE to go, Winry? You always get so sensitive about this stupid crap! I AM leaving tomorrow morning, and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me! Just be smart about this and-"

"EDWARD!" Granny yelled

Stepping back, I winced from his use of words. Tears rapidly dropped off of my jaw, and I wrapped my arms around myself. Does Edward really think I'm that stupid?

"Winry-"

"No, it's fine Edward. I'm stupid, I get it. You have fun on your trip." I said, choking back more tears.

"What about your dinner?" Granny asked

Pushing my plate away, I got up saying, "Not hungry."

Before Edward could say anything else, I ran up the stairs, and collapsed on my bed. Muffling my face onto my pillow, I sobbed.

**Edwards POV.**

"Are you really that stupid, Edward?" Granny snapped at me. "You know how crazy she is towards you. You're everything to her. Did you see how happy she was when you accepted her new leg model? YOU make her happy, you dumb twat."

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just got to furious, and I couldn't hold myself back.."

"Maybe you should work on that. Are you really that blind?"

"Blind from what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Your feelings, you midget."

"I AM NO MIDGET, YOU SMALL OLD LADY."

"WHATEVER MAKES YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT."

Before I could protest, she sighed and whispered, "How do you feel towards Winry?"

Sneaking a quiet gasp, I just stared at the floor. I practically told Winry I loved her at the train station. But Granny doesn't know-

"The train station? I know about it. Winry wouldn't shut up about that day. She had the biggest smile on her face, and it warmed my heart because I haven't seen her that happy in a long time."

How in the hell did she know what I was thinking? Is the old hag a mind reader!

"I would go apologize to Winry. It's the right thing to do." She said. And with those last words, she went upstairs to go to bed.

Sitting back at the table, I took a deep sigh. Apologize to Winry? How can I do that? I'm not very good with apologizing..

Well, trying is better than not going it at all, I guess. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the stairs and knocked on Winry's door.

_Let's just hope she doesn't have a wrench with her…_

**Winry's POV.**

Hearing a knock on a door, I slowly stood up.

"Come in."

When the door opened, Edward came in with an apologetic look on his face. Reaching for my wrench he interrupted my actions saying, "NO! Winry, I came here to talk to you. I swear."

"Then talk." I spat.

"Look, what I said earlier was over the line. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Winry. I was really rude back there. You just need to understand-"

"What you said at the train station that day, made me so damn happy. You have no idea how much I couldn't stop talking about it with Granny! Sure, I'm grown up now, but I'm still a fun little kid at heart. But with you coming back to the house, and you have to leave TOMORROW MORNING, do you know how much that hurts me? I wanted to spend time with you and.."

"Winry, I meant every damn word that day. You know that. I just need to leave-"

"For what, Edward? You never told us where the hell you were going!"

"It's not important!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS."

Looking into my eyes, Edward came and embraced me in a hug. "I just want you to be safe."

"Can't you just tell me?" I whined

"Winry, I don't know what I would do without you. I want to keep you safe, can't you understand that? I'll be back soon. Just work on that new automail leg you have for me. Time will fly by, and before you know it, I'll be back with you. And that's a promise."

Pulling him away, several tears dripped out of my eyes. Getting concerned, Edward put his forehead against mine, and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry. I'm here."

:"But you won't be in the morning.." I choked out

Putting my arms around him, I buried my face against his chest. His body tensed up a bit, but within a few moments, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you to leave…"

"I'm sorry."

Looking back up at Edward, tears slowly started forming at the corner of his eyes. Without even thinking, I put my arms around his neck, and put my lips against his.

"Don't cry, Ed. Please don't cry."

His hand traced my cheek, as he bent down and pecked me again. His hands roamed my sides, and we kept putting our lips together. Within each kiss, each one became more, and more passionate. Once we looked up at each other again, there was a new look in his eyes.

_Passion._

Without a warning, Edward picked me up, and gently put me on the bed. He suddenly went on top of me, and had a nervous type of look on his face. To help him relax, I pulled him closer to me, and kissed him. Leaving a small opening, I gave him an invitation for his tongue to meet mine. Our tongues soon met, as they danced around with each other. A small moan slipped out of Edward's mouth as I stopped. He suddenly, started to blush as red as a tomato as I held onto his hand. Giving him my gentle smile, I kissed his neck. His hands pulled my hair to my side, as he started to kiss down my neck. When his teeth met my skin, I couldn't help but cry out. He looked back at me, with a geeky looking smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" I frowned

"Nothing. Why would I laugh at you moaning, when you heard me moan? Does that even make any sense?" he said, holding back a laugh

"Shut up. I've never done this before." I sighed

"And neither have I. We can make it work, right?"

Beaming into his eyes, I gave him a simple nod.

"I want you to know I'm not trying to take advantage of you, Winry. If you want me to stop at ANY time you tell me when."

"Alright, Ed. I got it."

His lips met mine once again, as a low moan escaped my lips. His hands roamed my sides, and he started to pull my shirt off. My hands roughly took Edwards trench coat off, as he got my shirt off. Smiling, I couldn't help but chuckle at Edwards face. He looked at me for a sign to go on, and I gave him a nice kiss as a yes. I felt the _click _that indicated that my bra was unhooked. Throwing it off of me, I got slightly embarrassed and looked away from Edward.

"You're so beautiful.." he smiled

Looking back at him, I smiled back as he pulled his shirt off. Pulling my skirt down, Edward's hands went to my white underwear. Shaking, he closed his eyes, and pulled it down and threw it on the floor.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I laughed

To be honest, I was scared as hell. And by the looks of it, I could tell that Edward was too.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"Of course."

"Winry?" Edward asked, slowly raising his eyes to mine.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you."

Wrapping my fingers in his golden hair, and went up to his ear and whispered a sweet, 'I love you too.'

(**Sorry guys, don't want to get to graphic on this part. With that being said, we are going to do a time skip to where they have finished…having…fun…(;**)

Lying next to him, we were both breathing heavily.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." He said, frowning a bit at the thought.

"It was supposed to hurt, Edward. I am- _was _a virgin. Plus, it felt….nice afterwards. So no harm done."

Going under the covers, Edward pulled me next to him. His heart had a nice steady beat to it, and I felt myself falling asleep.

"You'll be gone by the time I wake up, won't you?"

"Probably."

_Silence._

His arms tightened around me, and I started to cry again. Before he would ask me what was wrong, I said, "Just be safe."

"I will be. I promise."

"I love you, Edward." I sniffed.

He kissed my forehead, as I drifted off into sleep.

_x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x__**X**__x_

**There you go. I hoped you guys liked it.:x Review please?:DD**


	2. Elric's Never Gives Up

**Edwards POV.**

I could feel her breath crawling across my chest. Her white arms were around my waist, and her beautiful blonde hair was tangled across my arm. If I could, I would stay there forever, holding her, caring for her, making her _fully happy._ I know it hurts her that I have to go. But it's better this way.

Or at least that's what I'm telling myself. The sun was already beginning to rise, as I knew it was my que to leave. Kissing Winry's forehead, I muttered a quiet 'I love you' and got out of bed. Throwing my clothes back on, I opened her door, and looked at her once more. I took a deep breath and shut the door. Quietly, I went down the stairs, and put my shoes on. In a hurry, I opened the door, and headed on my way.

_I'll be back soon, Winry. _

_That's a promise._

**Winry's POV.**

"Edward.." I yawned, waking up. "What do you want for breakfast.."

Looking beside me, I saw an empty space, with messy covers.

"That's right…he's gone…"

Trying to hold it back, I suddenly had the urge to cry. And so I did just that. He said only a week or more..that's not a lot right? I can handle it. It's not like it's much longer then he has been gone before! So I need to stop being a whining little girl, and just continue life until he comes back.

No big deal.

I can do it.

"I CAN DO IT!" I yelled out loud and falling onto the wood floor.

Moaning in pain, I stood back up and put my clothes back on. Baking some eggs and pancakes would be nice. I quickly marched down the stairs to find Granny already cooking food for us.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. I was about to go wake you myself." She chuckled

"Well here I am! Do you need any help?" I offered

Looking at my oddly, she nodded no, as I sat back at the table. The smell of the eggs and pancakes simply melted me away.

_If only Edward was here too…_

"So how was that love making session last night?" Granny said, handing me my plate.

I froze on the spot.

"W-well, it w-was n-n-nice…o-or..THAT'S NOT W-WHAT I MEANT!"

"Stupid kids, with their stupid love!" she laughed out loud.

Ignoring her comment, I simply dug into my food. We both ate in silence, as Den danced around the room, begging for at least a small piece of what we were eating. Granny 'shooed' him away each time, and Den would have his hurtful puppy dog face…

"Edward will be back soon, I suppose." Granny thought out loud.

"Of course. There is nothing to worry about, because he promised me he would come back safe and sound. And when that time comes, all will be well again." I smiled

"What a mature women you have become, Winry! I'm proud of you, sweetheart. I'm glad you and Edward are finally together. Especially with what he was doing to you last nigh-"

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" squealed a very shocked Al.

Getting out of the table, I blushed. Granny put her hand on Alphonse's shoulder and whispered the one and only word..

_Sex._

Alphonse turned white, then very _very _red.

"You…you and Ed…"

"Yep.." I muttered

"ARE TOGETHER!" he yelled embracing me in a hug. "You have NO idea how long Mei and I have been waiting for this."

"Mei..?"

"WINRY!" I heard a high pitched voice yell.

_Don't tell me.. Mei is here too!_

"Glad to hear you and Ed finally got it on." She winked

Blushing, I turned away from them. Mei and Al immediately started to apologize, and Granny has a silly looking smile on her face.

"So Al," I said, "You and Mei together?"

Silence quickly enveloped the room.

"Well…well…actually…"

"Yes, yes we are. Alphonse wanted to wait to tell you guys, but since you brought it up, I figured it wouldn't hurt telling you. Right, Al?" she bumped him on the shoulder.

"Right." He smiled back at her.

Coughing, they both turned back towards me.

"By the way.." *cough* "Where's Edward?" Al asked happily.

"You just missed him. He just left." Granny answered for me.

Alphonse frowned. "Do you know where to, Winry?"

Looking Alphonse, tears slid down my face as I answered a strong no.

"It's typical for him to leave like that. I knew I should've called you guys to let you know I was coming… I'm sure if Edward knew that he would still be here with us. Maybe I can-"

"No, Al. I would really like it if you would stay here with me. Plus, I'm sure Mei doesn't want you to leave to!" I quickly added.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed.

"We have leftovers from Breakfast! Would both of you like some?" Granny asked.

They both looked at Granny with pleading eyes, and ran to the kitchen. We heard them arguing about who would get the last pancake, and I felt myself smile.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Al asked, running to me.

Suddenly, my hand went to my cheek as I noticed that I was crying. Tears traced down my face, as I wiped them away.

"It's nothing, Alphonse."

"Doesn't look like nothing, Winry." Mei joined in. "What's wrong?"

Hugging them, I simply responded, "Thank you for sticking by me."

Leaving them at a loss for words, I went upstairs and went into my room. Laying on my bed, Edwards scent was still lingering in the air. Close to tears, I tensed up and wrapped myself around the sheets as Edwards scent wrapped around me.

_I just got to be strong. He'll be back soon._

**Edwards POV.**

I boarded onto the train. The wind brushed against my hair, as I sat on my seat staring out the window.

_My arms tightened around Winry, as I felt her cry again. Damn it. I hate making her cry. Before I could even ask her what's wrong, she said, "Just be safe."_

_Sighing, I said, "I will be. I promise."_

"_I love you, Edward." She sniffed._

_Hearing those four words made my heart skip a beat. She is only making it harder for me to leave. Maybe she knows that too._

_Kissing her forehead, I felt her breathing slow, and when I looked back at her, she was asleep._

I wanted to stay _so badly_, but I couldn't. I can't let feelings stop me from what I need to. And how can I tell Winry where I'm going? If I told her…she wouldn't let me step a foot outside the house.

If she knew I was going to-

"Excuse me, sir?" a man asked

Turning around, I said "Yes?"

"Your ticket please?"

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my ticket and handed it to him. He pinched a small hole in the corner of the ticket, and handed it back to me.

"Thank you." I smiled

"You're welcome, sir. Have a nice ride." He said, walking away.

Sighing, I returned my focus to the environment outside the window. The train rung its horn, as I felt it move forward. Clenching my fists, I prayed to something, _someone_ that this trip won't last very long.

Because hell, after that night with Winry, I realized I have fallen in love with her. By the way she makes me feel, and the way she simply makes my heart skip a beat when I look at her. Everything about Winry is so damn beautiful, that it puts me at loss for words. And it KILLS me knowing I had to leave her like that, but I knew I had to. But whatever it takes, I promise I will make it back to Winry. This journey may be a dangerous one, but as long as I have….._faith _I know I will make it out of this okay.

_Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal. And when this is all over, I will be able to see her smile again, and make her cry only tears of joy._

_After all, an Elric never gives up._

**WOOOOOO. Where is Edward traveling to? Is dangerous things waiting ahead for him? Will he make it back alright? And how will Winry handle Edward being gone, right after they became lovers? Will Alphonse and Mei cook up a plan to find where Edward went? These questions shall be answered soon, guys!:DD Review!**


	3. Just Wait For It

"Winry…" I heard someone whisper. "WINRY!"

Waking up, I flew myself off the bed screaming. Grabbing my wrench I turned around and saw a very scared Alphonse staring at me.

"Alphonse! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he pleaded "You fell asleep, and it's already dinner time. I didn't want you to go the rest of the day without eating something..."

"I fell asleep..?" I wondered out loud

It seemed like I fell asleep when I wrapped myself around the covers this morning. Looking out the window, the sun was already setting. How am I going to fall asleep tonight? I already slept the whole day…

"Hello, Winry? You there!" Alphonse said waving a hand in front of my hand

"Yeah." I said, snapping out of it. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Beef stew. Granny knows it's my favorite, so she made it for me."

_It's Edwards favorite too…._

Faking a smile, I said, "Well then, let's not keep everyone waiting! Let's go eat!"

Going down the stairs, Granny has already set Al and I's plates. We both gave her a warm thank you, and sat at the table. Mei grabbed Al's hand and kissed him tenderly on the lips. I looked beside me to find an empty chair, and Granny rubbed my hand.

"Let's all eat." She smiled

Agreeing, we all stuffed our mouths with the delicious beef stew. The warm carrots melted in my mouth, and I felt like I was in _heaven_.

"Granny, this is DELICIOUS!" I practically yelled, stuffing my mouth with more stew.

Chuckling, she said, "I knew you would love it."

Alphonse quickly piped in. "Granny, this is the best beef stew you have made yet! Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you." Mei added.

Finishing my plate, I went to the sink was washed it up. Smiling, Alphonse and Mei were arguing about who would get the last helping.

"I'M THE ONE WHO HAD THE IDEA COMING HERE." Al yelped

"WELL, I'M THE ONE WHO TAUGHT YOU ALKAHESTRY, YOU DUMMY."

"YEAH, WELL THIS IS MY HOME."

"LADIES FIRST, IDIOT."

Quiet, Al knew he was defeated. He grabbed Mei's hand and gave her your last helping.

"You're lucky I love you.." he muttered in her ear.

Stopping in her tracks, she looked at him with happy eyes. "Love me?"

"Of course." He said, kissing her.

Sighing, I started to head upstairs when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Winry? It's Edward."

"…Edward?"

Alphonse, Mei, and Granny stared at me with hungry eyes.

"Look, I don't have much time-"

Over the phone, I heard multiple men yelling _'WHERE IS HE. FIND HIM. NOW._'

"Edward Elric, WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO?" I yelled

"Winry, I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"You're calling me when you're in trouble, just to see if I'M OKAY?"

"I wanted to make sure if you were alright…" he choked

Tearing up, I whispered, "I'm fine. I'm keeping myself up until you come back."

"And I will."

"Hell yeah you will."

Suddenly, I heard the voices getting louder…and louder…

"Winry, I have to go."

"But Edward-"

"I love you."

_._

"Stupid idiot..." I cried

"What happened?" Al asked rubbing my shoulders.

"Edward is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble? What did you hear?" Granny asked

"I heard several men in the back ground yelling, 'Where is he? Find him. Now!' Before I could even ask Edward what was happening, he asked if I was fine. He was putting me before himself." Tears started to drip off of my jaw as I said, "-then he told me loved me, and he suddenly just…hung up. What if…what if something happens to him? It sounded like he was in deep trouble…"

"Winry, Edward will be fine. He always is." Alphonse said, hopeful.

"Then why did he call me, Alphonse? He rarely ever calls, and when he does it's to 'check in.' Not to tell me if I'm fine, that he loved me, and just hang up. Seriously, what was up with those two men? He shouldn't have even called me, because now I'm twice as worried!"

"I promise, everything will be fine. Edward is a strong guy." Mei whispered.

Alphonse suddenly stormed up the stairs and slammed his door. Shaking, I told Mei that I would go talk to him. Going back up the stairs, I slowly opened Al's door to find him packing.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

"I'm going to find Ed. He needs my help, Winry. And I can't just ignore what's been happening."

"I'm not ignoring what's happening, Alphonse. But you shouldn't go. You need to stay here with Mei and I. We need you to be with us, because if you go…"

Trying to hold back tears, I found that it was doing no good. The silent tears slowly turned into loud, uncontrollable sobs. Alphonse ran to my side and held me. He rocked me back and forth, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"You can't l-l-leave me." I sobbed. "I need you. WE need you…"

"Alright." He sighed. "I'll stay."

Mei walked into the room, and put her hand on my cheek. "Winry, I promise you that everything will be fine. Just wait for it, that little pipsqueak is going to pop right back at that door, and all shall be okay again."

I couldn't help but sneak out a little giggle.

"As for you, Alphonse! You are NOT leaving this house. You shall stay here with Winry, Granny and I got it?"

"Who says you give the orders?" Al said, teasingly.

"OH PLEASE." I gagged. "Save that for when I'm out of the bedroom.

Laughing behind me, I got up and shut their door. Downstairs was dark and quiet, as I realized that Granny must've gone to bed already. I made my way into my room, and collapsed on my bed. Holding back more tears, I gave myself hope that Edward was okay. I know he is a strong man, and that he can defend himself. I just have to know in my heart that Edward WILL come back. And those men won't break our unbreakable promise.

He will come back.

_I swear Edward, when you come back I'm going to hit you SO HARD with my wrench for scaring me like that._

_Just wait for it._

**Yes, not a very long chapter. But, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know if I will fill you in on what that phone call was about JUST YET.c'; Review? 33**


	4. That's All That Matters

"Dammit." I muttered

**(a little time skip here. After the phones call with Winry, Edward has tried to keep his head down so these 'men' will stop chasing after him.) **It's only been about four and a half days, and I'm already starting to get myself killed. Why do I ALWAYS walk into trouble? I'm starting to think that calling Winry was a bad idea. Knowing her, all she will do is worry and-

"THERE HE IS."

"WHERE!"

"RIGHT THERE, YOU IDIOT. GO GRAB HIM!"

Sighing, I turned on my heels and ran out of the building. Hearing several footsteps behind me, I ran behind a bridge and held my breath. Several seconds later, I heard whispering voices saying, "I don't know where he went."

The larger one threw him on the ground spitting, "You worthless little boy. We NEED him. Do you not understand! If you want to live, I suggest you get your ass BACK UP, and find that pipsqueak. You got that?"

"But sir-"

"Don't 'BUT SIR' me. What I say goes. You know that, Baxter. We need him to just tell us the information we need. Do any of you guys know how to make a Philosophers Stone?"

The other men spoke up, muttering no's.

_So that's what he wants? A Philosophers Stone? But what for?_

"We need Edward Elric. He is the only one we can get the real information out of." The large man said.

"Yes, sir." Baxter sighed

"Now, go. And don't come back until you've found him."

_Well, shit._

Waiting a few minute after they left, I peeked out of my hiding place and headed the opposite direction. I was fast, but very light on my feet. But as I kept running for what felt like hours, I stopped and looked around me. I was in a civilized town, and it was very dark. The lights barely lit up the town, as I struggled on where to go.

_Where CAN I go?_

Maybe back home? But I haven't finished what I needed to do. But knowing that these men are all behind this, it would maybe be better if I went home to cook up a better plan. I didn't expect me to run into these kinds of men. Trust me; I didn't expect this to be a happy merry-go-round ride, but this? Dammit, I don't have time for this stuff, you know! Where was I, anyway?

_This looks like….like the Slum! I'm only a while away from Resembool! I can make it-_

Hearing a loud _BOOM, _I felt an immense pain in my right leg. Trampling on the ground, I saw one of the men announcing that he had got me.

"Not if I can help it!" I yelled

Jeez, if I still had Alchemy this would be SO MUCH EASIER. But life just LOOOVES to be a bitch sometimes. Struggling to stand up, I quickly headed on the road, making my way towards Resembool.

_But what if they follow me? Shit…_

Making a different way, I headed across a very large dirt area, trying to throw them off. My blood started to spill across the pants, making them drenched. Hearing another shot, the bullet grazed through my shoulder. Yelping in pain, I tried to run faster. Soon, I couldn't hear them behind me. I stopped abruptly, looking around me.

"No time to stop." I said in between breaths. "Must…get…home…"

It seemed like I lost them. But if I continue standing like this, then they will catch up in a matter of minutes. My leg was burning up in pain, and not to mention that my shoulder was throbbing. Walking up the dirt road, I lost track of time. Each step was harder, for my leg felt like it was ready to fall off. My shoulder was begging to rest, but being the strong person I am, I kept walking. Looking up at the sky, the sun was starting to set up.

_How long was I walking for?_

And as the light hit land, I caught my breath as I saw a sign hanging up saying, '_Welcome to Resembool!'_

Adrenaline busted through my system as I ran towards home. All was quiet, and all I could hear was my own two feet hitting the dirt road. Struggling to stay standing, I finally found the dirt hill that lead up to the Rockbell's home. But, how in the HELL am I going to get up there with one leg? I can barely stay-

"Edward!" Alphonse yelled from behind me.

Turning around, I smiled saying, "Alphonse! How have you-"

Just then, I screamed with pain, and I trampled on the ground. Al was by my side in the matter of minutes, asking me what happened.

"Dammit, Edward. What the hell have you been getting yourself into? Here, let me carry you back home."

"Hell no, Al. I'm not your bride or anything. I can do it myself."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, tell that to your bleeding leg, and grazed shoulder."

Shutting up, Alphonse picked me up, and jogged back into the home.

"GRANNY, WAKE UP NOW. EDWARD NEEDS HELP."

A minute rolled by, as Granny ran down the stairs. Her eyes filled with worry as she examined my leg.

"This is JUST like you Elric's. Always getting yourselves hurt..."

Ripping part of my jeans off, she grabbed her gauze and put it against my wound. Cursing in pain, Granny said, "I have to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding, Ed. I'm sorry."

Mei ran down the stairs, and gasped at what she saw. Without hesitating, Mei ran by Al and put her hands on my wound.

"I can heal this. Well, I can speed up the healing process by a few days at least."

Smiling as thanks, Mei did her own Alkahestry, and my leg was no longer bleeding. My eyes beamed with happiness, as Mei jumped up as her way of being 'all that.' Alphonse hugged her, and planted a kiss on her lips. Eyeing them confusingly, Alphonse muttered, "I can explain later."

A moment of silence rolled by, as we heard light footsteps. Soon enough, Winry stood blankly at Granny and yawned, "What's with all the noise?"

She slowly turned her head at me, and seeing my blood everywhere, widened them with fear. Within seconds, she was by my side, helping Granny with what she needed.

_I totally forgot about Winry seeing me like this. She is probably scared as hell right now…_

"Did they do this to you?" she snapped

Looking away from her, I nodded a yes.

"You can never watch yourself, can you? I swear, if you weren't this hurt, I would throw a wrench at your face SO HARD, that your whole nose would break."

Wrapped bandages around my leg and shoulder, Alphonse helped me get back up.

"Thanks for the help guys. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, did they follow you here?" Granny asked

Holding my breath, I thought back.

"I don't think so. I lost them way back, and I don't think they could follow back here."

"That's good. Another problem we don't have to worry about." She chuckled. "Now Alphonse, go put Edward in bed. He needs to rest, so his wounds can heal."

Supporting me, Alphonse slowly went up the stairs, as my left arm was around his shoulder. Taking our time, Alphonse stopped in front of Winry's door, and opened it.

"Al, this isn't my room-"

"I know. But I'm sure Winry has to talk to you, about something. It's not like you wouldn't make your way in here later on in the night anyway."

"I guess you're right."

Laying me on her bed, Alphonse smiled at me saying, "Don't yell at her. She has been much stressed lately, and I could barely calm her down after that phone call. You know, if men were chasing me, wanting me _DEAD, _I wouldn't have called. When Winry heard those men in the background, she cried because she thought that you might die. You know how Winry is."

"I didn't mean to worry her that much…"

"Tell her that, not me."

And with that Alphonse walked out the room. Staring at the ceiling I heard a faint whisper saying, "Edward?"

Staring at the door, I saw a very scared Winry. Her hands were shaking, and her legs were trembling.

"Come here." I said.

Walking slowly to the bed, she laid next to me. Breathing in her honey scent, I wrapped my arms around her as she cried.

"You scared me, you asshole." She said between sobs

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to Winry! I probably shouldn't have even called."

Winry sighed as a response. Her arms gently wrapped around my neck as she said, "I'm just glad you're okay. If something worse would've happened to you-"

I kissed away her tears, and planted a kiss onto her lips. She kissed back just as much, giving me a giant grin on my face.

"I can't live without you, you idiot." She laughed

_My God, I missed her laugh._

"How long was I gone?" I thought out loud.

"About four or five days."

"Wow, I wasn't even gone for a single week!"

"It felt like a year to me." Winry admitted

"Well, I'm back. So let's just enjoy this moment together, okay?"

Staring at me with shocked eyes, she quickly regained her voice and said, "Sure."

Kissing her again, my right hand entangled itself in her hair, as I kissed her forehead. Lying on my chest, Winry put her hands on my waist, and said, "I love you."

Rubbing her hair, I said, "I love you too, Winry."

Within minutes, her breathing slowed and smiled when she fell asleep. My eyes started to droop.

_I'm back home. I'm finally back home…_

_But what about those men? Will I have to leave again, to settle this all out? _

My head drowned itself by asking these questions. Will I have to leave again? But most of all…

_How will Winry handle it?_

Running my fingers through her hair, I gave out a long sigh.

_I'm here right now. And that's all that matters._

**BOOOOM. Well, there you have it. I promise I will update again soon! Review?:DD**


	5. All Is Well

Opening my eyes, I found a very awake Edward staring at me. Shifting my weight, I sighed against his chest saying, "Any reason you're staring at me?"

"Well…uh…w-well…" he stuttered

"Well?" I questioned

"You're so beautiful. That's it…"

Blushing, I cupped his face in my hands, and smiled. His golden eyes beamed with happiness as he slowly closed his eyes. Brushing my hand against his cheek, he opened his eyes once again, and embraced me in a kiss. My arms wrapped around his waist, as he SUDDENLY picked me up out of the bed _bridal style. _

"EDWARD ELRIC YOU PUT ME DOWN. I WILL GRAB MY WRENCH AND MURDER YOU." I squealed

"Now, you wouldn't want to kill me would you? And if you grab that wrench, I will run out of this house-"

"Wimp."

"Automail freak."

Jumping out of his arms, I chuckled and ran out the room, and went into the kitchen. Alphonse and Mei were already making breakfast for us. He gave me a very happy smile, and continued to help Mei with the eggs.

"Hey Al." Ed smiled

"Edward, shouldn't you be in bed!" Alphonse responded, very worried.

"Calm down, brother. I'm fine. You know how tough I am, I'm not going to let these injuries slow me down."

Flashing his white smile, I felt butterflies in my stomach as Alphonse smiled back.

"So you and Winry had sex, huh?"

Mei slapped Alphonse on the shoulder, saying it was NONE of his business. Edward turned a very bright red, and simply whispered, "My sex life has nothing to do with you. What about you and Mei? You guys getting it on in-"

"_Edward Elric, I swear if you continue to mock Alphonse I will hit you so hard that-"_

Silencing me, he pulled me close and kissed me. His fingers ran through my hair and muttered, "_You're so cute when you're upset with me."_

"Shut up."

Pushing him away, I set up the plates, and Alphonse gladly served us our meals. While we were eating, Alphonse and Edward were bragging about what they each learned on their travels. Edward's eyes beamed in admiration while he listened to Alphonse. He laughed, and I swear I saw tears come out of his eyes, from laughing so hard. Mei and I looked at each other, and giggled making both of them stare at us.

"What's so funny?" Ed huffed

"Yeah, what brother said!"

Mei stood up, and took all of our plates, and put them in the sink. She turned to Alphonse, and had a tear come out of her eye. "I love you."

And with those three words, Mei ran up the stairs, unable to look at us once more. Looking back at Alphonse, he had a very gentle look on his face.

"She's not used to this 'I love you' stuff. She gets easily embarrassed when she says it in front of people, but I think it's so cute."

"Go after her, you tiger." Edward laughed

Nodding, Alphonse patted Edward on the back and ran to his room. Ed's attention drew back at me, and said, "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." I smiled

Getting out of the table, he held me close to him. "Okay, I believe you."

Silence wrapped around the room, and we just stood there _holding each other. _

"Is your automail leg doing okay?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"It's doing great, actually! I'm taking better care of it, so you won't kill me if you found it messed up somehow. Knowing you, you would break my face with that killer wrench of yours." He shuttered at the thought.

Pulling away from him, I gave him a happy smile. Turning around, I wiped the table off and thought about what to do.

"Winry."

Going back to Edward, he had a very serious look on his face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"With everything that's happened between us-"

_What the hell is he trying to say?_

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." He finished with a slight whisper.

Tears started to form in my eyes, as Edward became instantly worried.

"I'M SORRY. IGNORE I SAID EVERYTHING, IT WAS STUPID FOR ME TO ASK-"

Surprising him, I leaped into his arms and laughed. My small arms tightened around his neck and I said into his ears, "You're such a short brat. You already know I'm yours."

"I'M NOT SHORT. I'M TALLER THEN YOU ARE. SO NOW WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT, YOU'RE THE SHORT ONE NOT ME!"

Before he could keep protesting, I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. His arms tightened around me, as our tongues started to push against each other.

"Not here." I quietly laughed.

Picking me up again, Edward took us to my bedroom. He shut the door and locked it, as he hurriedly pulled his shirt off.

"What if Al hears us?"

"We'll be quiet."

"Your injuries though. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine I swear." He said between kissed.

"I feel so…naughty." I admitted

Laughing, Edward pulled me into another kiss. He laid me onto the bed, and kissed my collarbone. A small moan escaped my lips, and Edward took that as a sign to continue. My arms pulled me shirt off, and I crept an innocent smile.

_I'm still not used to this. But hey, practice makes perfect._

**After that… (xD)**

Panting heavily, Edward collapsed next to me. Our faces were still red from the heat of sex. He pushed himself closer to me, and I lay back onto his chest. His breathing calmed down by now, and he simply hummed unknown lullaby's, keeping us both at bay.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"This might sound cheesy, but I'm glad I have you. I feel so lost without you, and I'm so glad you're back home. I love you so much." Pausing, I continued, "-damn. That sounded incredibly cheesy. I'm sorry."

"No, it was cute." He laughed.

"Don't you dare make fun of me." I teased

"Hell, it's cheesy as hell for me to even say this, but _I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _I would always being leaving you for more missions, and I would break your heart every time I left. Not to mention that I was gone for a hell of a long time. But I'm back now, and I want to make up for that time. I want you to know that what I feel for you is _REAL. _There's nothing else I want, there is no one else I _need. _You complete me, Winry. You made me feel human again. Without your support, without you in general, I would be so lost. That's why I'm not leaving again. I'm staying. I promise you Winry, I'm going to make up all the times I left you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I will stay by your side, and support you."

Tearing up, I responded, "What about those men who are after you?"

A brief moment of silence went by before he talked back. "**Fuck them**."

Multiple tears went down my face, and dripped on to Edward's chest. Pulling my face up to his, he kissed me.

"That wasn't cheesy." I laughed. "But it was incredibly cute."

"I'm not leaving you. _Ever."_

It felt as if my heart skipped a million beats. The world seemed to slow down, everything else faded away as it felt like it was only him and I. My hands went through his hair, and I kissed him, giving him everything I had. He kissed me back just as much, and we both pulled away to breathe.

I gradually made myself back onto his chest, and pushed out a very content sigh.

"I love you so much, pipsqueak."

"I love you too, automail freak."

_All is well._

**Hello again. I loved writing this chapter.c': Review please? Thank you!:D**


	6. Worthwhile

Waking up, Edward was already out of bed putting his clothes on. Standing up, he looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hi." I grumbled. "I'm going downstairs to get food."

Stopping me, he pushed me in front of the mirror. Widening my eyes, I realized that I was still naked. Blushing, Edward quickly looked away.

"Why are you looking away?" I said, hurt.

"I don't want to just…stare at you like that. It's not…not…"

"Whatever." I chuckled.

Hurrying, I pulled on a bright blue sundress on that had white flowers flowing down to the very end of the dress. Edward's eyes flashed with shock, as I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go downstairs, okay? My stomach is begging to be fed."

Nodding, we walked down the stairs, and made some eggs. Hesitating, I slowly ate my eggs. Edward eyes me suspiciously, but letting it slide, I kept eating. Soon enough, Alphonse and Mei came downstairs.

"Did you make us some food?" Al pouted

"No. I didn't feel like it. Sorry Al!" I said, frowning.

"It's alright, Winry. I can make us some toast and eggs, okay Al?" Mei said responding, with a sweet tone to her voice.

Looking at her, Alphonse flashed a white smile to her. Within minutes, we were all together at the table laughing, and making pretty unique conversations. One minute, Al and Ed were talking about Alkahestry and Alchemy (like always) and the next minute they would be talking about old childhood memories.

"Mom really was a great women, wasn't she Al?" Ed whispered

"Yes, she truly was brother."

Silence quickly enveloped the room, and to keep myself occupied, I grabbed everyone's plates and washed them. By the time I sat back down, no one has even said a word yet! Breaking the silence, I asked, "Hey Ed, do you think we can go on a walk today? I'm sure Den would love to go outside."

Barking as his reply, Edward rubbed Den's head. "I'm okay with that. Do you guys want to come to?"

Al and Mei nicely declined, saying they had…. 'Business' to attend to.

_Those nasty basterds._

Edward got up, and said he was going to find Den's leash.

"You have got to be kidding me, Ed." I sighed

"What?"

"Den is a smart dog; you know he won't run off."

"Oh yeah!" he laughed, "-I totally forgot about that."

Wagging his tail, Den clawed at the door. Granny suddenly stepped out of her room, and eyed us both.

"Granny!" I hugged her. "Dear God, it seems like days since I have seen you."

"I've just been tired, Winry. It's nothing serious, dear."

"I bet. You work too much, and you deserve a break." Ed added.

I admit, I was taken aback from Edward's comment. He is never that…nice to Granny. They always argue about-

"Thanks, small freak."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SMALL FREAK' YOU ANNOYING SHORT RAT!"

_Nevermind._

"Can we go now, Ed? I can't wait here forever you know." I whined

Mumbling, Edward walked out the front door; Den gladly followed him, and barked to let him know he was there. Ed smiled in responded, and patted him once again on the head. Letting him lead the way, we were traveling among many dirt roads, and stopping I plastered a confused look on my face.

"Is everything okay? Why did we stop?"

"Grab my hand." He said, looking away from me.

His hand shaking, he held his hand out. Staring, I took two steps closer to him, and entwined our fingers together. He suddenly had a _good-thing-she-took-my-hand _kind of face. And before I knew it, we started walking again. The dirt roads soon turned into grass, as I pondered on where we were going. I swear, if Edward gets me lost I will-

"We're here."

Stepping back into reality, I took a look around me. Den was rolling around on the grass, and howling. Grinning, I thought how it always seemed like he was having a good time.

Edward and I had a quick laugh at Den, realizing how innocent and cute he was. It was like how we were kids. How innocent we all were, it all seems so long ago.

"I didn't know where to take us-"Ed said, interrupting my thoughts, "-so I just thought about bringing us here. I figured you would like it."

Letting go of his hand, I beamed over at the horizon. The sun was set up high, and you could see…_everywhere. _The view was simply breathtaking. You could see hills upon hills, and they were covered with dirt, and grass, and flowers, and it felt so happy you know?

"Dear God, Edward…" I whispered "-this place is so beautiful."

He suddenly came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew you would like it. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

"Yes you did." I admitted. "Congratulations, dummy."

Grinnng, he turned me around and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, and I gently bit his bottom lip. Shocked and aroused, Edward bit me back making me squeal.

"Edward, please! We need to control ourselves!" I laughed.

"I didn't know you liked biting _so much."_

"_OH DON'T YOU TEASE WITH ME." _

"STOP YELLING AT ME, I AM THE MAAAAAAAAAAAN. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO YELL AT-"

Throwing a wrench at his head, he screamed, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THAT WRENCH?"

Getting close to his face, I squinted my eyes.

"Don't you underestimate me, . I have got MANY tricks up my sleeve."

Embracing me in a hug, I chuckled in his chest as he nibbled on my ear.

"Miss Winry, I have got many tricks up my sleeve." He murmured lustfully.

"Oh, do you?"

"_And it has to do with biting._"

Have mercy on me.

"Oh…" my voice choked.

"You'll see it soon enough."

"'Soon enough?'"

"Let's get back home and you'll see."

Without hesitating, we fetched Den, and made our way home. And let me tell you, I never knew Edward was such a _flirt. _It made me laugh a bit at that thought. He has changed in ways I never knew he would.

Granny was off at the store, Al and Mei went off walking to who knows where, as Ed and I knew that we were at the house alone.

_Completely alone._

Rushing into our bedroom, it was filled with laughter as we ripped each other's clothes off.

And Edward's tricks? Let's just say it won't be the end of it.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Winry?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"We have to get up early tomorrow."

Groaning, I said, "WHY."

"We just…have to. Okay?" he muttered

"What are you hiding from me?" I thought out loud.

"N-nothing! I just want to h-hang out with m-my girlfriend! Is that so…w-w-wrong?" he choked

Something's up. But going along with it, I gave him my simple nod. Giving back a relaxed sigh, I kissed his chest. What are we going to do tomorrow? Can't we just sleep in for once? And why the hell is he being so suspicious about something? Shaking the thoughts off, I let my mind slow down.

"Edward, tomorrow better be good, since I have to be up early."

Getting no response, I looked back at Edward and noticed he fell asleep. Yawing, I leaned closer to him.

_Sex seems to tire him out. _

Instead of getting back up, I listened to his heartbeat.

_Boom boom…boom boom…boom boom…_

The rhythm calmed me down. My hands traced his chest, his scars…

No matter what happened to Edward, he always had the energy to help someone else. He never gave up hope that Al and he would get their bodies back, and that hope paid off. No matter how many people denied Edward, he always knew that he an Al would be normal again…

And now here we are, Edward sleeping next to me, and Alphonse being able to sleep, and dream, and eat, and…being able to _breath. To live again._

There is nothing better than seeing Al's smiling face again. He finally feels human, and he is one. Mei completes him in ways that even Ed couldn't. Mei is his final piece, and now that he has her…everything is perfect for him now. And I have Edward. The man I have loved since that day he promised me that I would only cry "tears of joy." Everything about Edward made me smile. Well, almost everything. But, I couldn't be happier. I have everything I want, everything I _need…_

_Plus, Edward and I still have our future to look forward to._

_And that makes everything worthwhile._

**Not the best chapter, I'm sorry.:c Review please?**


	7. Happiest Girl In The World

"Winry, wake up."Ed whispered into my ear.

"Asdfgdgskljdn…."

"Winry, stop speaking gibberish. I said I wanted to take you out for…your surprise, remember? Please get up."

'Alright." I groaned.

Getting up, I chose a nice pair of denim jeans, a blue tank top, and ran into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, I stepped in and let the hot water brush my back. Grabbing the shampoo, I squeezed it all over my hair, and began a soft massage throughout my hair. Bubbles began to form and I laughed when it flew onto my nose.

"Winry, is everything okay?" Edward knocked on the door.

"Yes!" I laughed

Sneezing, I rinsed the shampoo out. Then, I grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over my body. It smelt like green apples, and _green apples is Edward's favorite scent. _Chuckling at that thought, I picked up the conditioner and ran it through my hair. Rinsing everything out, I turned the shower off and stepped out into the cold air. Drying myself off, I threw my clothes on. When I went back into the room, Edward was already dressed, and ready to go.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes."

Taking a shaky breath, Edward slowly held his hand out and gave me a warm smile. Staring into his eyes, I quickly entwined my fingers with his. He then opened the door, and set out on our 'journey.'

"Can you at least tell us where we're going, Ed?" I whined

"No. You'll see."

Sighing as my response, Edward grew a large smirk on his face. But instead of yelling at him, I kept my words inside, and didn't say anything. After walking for quite some time, Edward stopped abruptly.

"Ed? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Turning around, he let go of my hand.

"We're here."

Taking a look around me, I took in a long gasp. Stepping aside from Edward, I walked over to our bench and laughed. _He took us to the train station where we both admitted our feelings to each other…_

"This is where we told each other how we felt!" I laughed

There were some people walking across the platform eyeing us strangely. I didn't really care. Edward grabbed my waist and whispered, "It was the most nerve-wracking day of my life. You have no idea how hard it was for me to admit that."

"You said that you would give me half of your life, if I gave you half of mine."

"Then you shoved the Equivalent Exchange flat on its butt with a few words."

"And I told you I would give you…my whole life…" I paused "But now you're back."

"Yeah." He said, shakily.

"Edward, why are you acting so funny? Are you alright? Are you not feeling well? We can head back to the house if-"

He cut me off with a very passionate kiss on my lips. "Just shut up for a second, Win."

Nodding, he took a few deep breaths before talking. "Winry, you changed my whole life. I used to be so lost, and damaged, but you found me. And you fixed me right back up. God, without you life would really suck you know that? You're so damn beautiful, and it took me a long time to realize how much I am in love with you. With a guy like me, everyone else figured it out before I did. But, you make life worth living, Winry. You make me smile, and laugh, and to tell you the truth, _you're my everything_. Every time I simply look at you, my heart skips a million beats. Every time you kiss me, my stomach feels like it's about to explode from butterflies. Every time I hold you, everyone and everything melts away around me and it just feels like it's _only me and you._ I feel safe when I'm around you. Look, I know I'm not very good at this type of stuff, but Winry I love you. _I love you so so much."_

For a few moments I just stood there, looking at Edward stupidly in the eyes. Suddenly, the words melted in and tears were forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Don't cry yet!" He stuttered

_Yet? What the hell is he up to-_

Getting on one knee, Edward said, "Winry Rockbell, you are the love of my life. You're so perfect, and I'm glad that I simply have you in my life. But," he pulled out a small black box and opened it. A silver ring with one diamond in the middle glowed as he continued, "I know this seems sudden, but I want you to know that for the rest of my life I will take care of you. That I will protect you, and cherish you for every moment for the rest of our lives. With this being said, Winry Rockbell, will you marry me?"

Holding back tears, I took another step towards Edward and said, "Of course I will marry you, pipsqueak!"

Looking into his eyes, I ran into his arms. People around us applauded, and Edward swung me around. Crying happy tears, he put me down and kissed my tears away. Grabbing my left hand, he put the ring on my finger.

"Good. It fits." He sighed happily.

"Winry Elric." I whispered. "I like the sound of that."

Edward had tears running down his face, as he replied, "Me too."

Embracing him in a hug, he put his face against my neck. He gripped onto my shirt tightly, and held me there for awhile. It felt like everyone else around us just disappeared. I kissed his neck, as I said, "I'm the happiest girl in the world right now, Ed. Thank you."

Ed cupped my face in my hands, and kissed me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Yes, this chapter was kinda short. Sorry about that, I'm really busy right This chapter wasn't that great, but I tried my best with how busy I am. But Edward and Winry are engaged! And you may say this was rushed, but hey, Edward and Winry were already having sex, and all lovey dovey for each other. I thought they should get engaged so. Review? Thanks.c: I'll update as soon as I can.**


	8. Better To Worse

_Winry Elric. Winry Elric, Winry Elric, Winry Elric._

The same kept echoing in my head. My heart skipped a million beats per second, and my breath was shaky.

"Winry?" Edward stepped back from me. "Are you okay? You seem pale, like you're about to faint. Are you sick or something? Dear Lord, Winry if it was wrong for me to ask-"

"Edward." I breathed. "Oh my automail, calm down. I'm just excited that's all. To be Winry Elric is just.."

"Breathtaking?" he finished with a smirk.

"Shut up." I responded

Grabbing his hand, we headed back to the house. It was mid afternoon, and Al and Mei were sitting n the porch.

"Edward, did you tell Alphonse where we-"

"_Shit._" He hissed

Stopping in our tracks, we heard a loud 'ED' and within seconds, Alphonse ran and hit Edward square in the jaw.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT, ED. I WAS SO WORRIED."

"WHY. I WAS JUST HERE YESTERDAY. YOU SAW ME. I WAS FINE." He screamed, rubbing his jaw

"REMEMBER WHEN YOU CAME BACK SHOT IN THE DAMN LEG? I THOUGHT THEY TOOK YOU, YOU IDIOT." Taking deep breathes, he continued. "Look at me. You're making me act like Winry for gods sake."

Giving him a death glare, he winced and took three steps back. By this time, Mei was by Alphonse's side.

"Glad you guys are-" Mei froze

Her eyes slowly traced down to my ring finger. Taking it in, she looked back at Ed and gave him a big hug.

"YOU FINALLY DID IT, EDWARD! CONGRADULATIONS!"

"Mei what are you-" Alphonse took another step back and opened his mouth once again. "You guys are engaged, huh? Where did you do it, brother?"

"Well," Edward started, "At the train station where we…"

"Where you?" Mei pushed on with excitement.

"We admitted our feelings for each other. You guys should know this by now." Edward huffed.

"Of course they do." I cut in. "Now, guys, I would love to keep talking about this, but it's really hot out here. Can we go inside? I can make some apple pie, and some ice tea!" I offered

Edward and Alphonse's eyes gleamed with happiness. Wrapping his hand around my waist, we all walked back into the house.

When Edward let go of me, I walked into the kitchen. Mei was behind me, and offered to help. Giving her a gentle smile, I said yes. Both of us got out the ingredients and started to cook.

_Knowing Ed and Al, they will start talking about who knows what!_

Sneaking in a grin, I added, _I have a whole life to look forward to with Ed. I should be prepared to make more of these apple pies. _

**Edward's POV**

"You and Winry, huh?" Al laughed

"Shut up. You don't know how hard it was for me to do that, Al. My heart was going crazy, my brain was fuzzy, and I felt like I was going to puke. But that look on Winry's face made me realize that I was doing the right thing. She is everything, Al. She is _my everything. _With our bad journey's, she put on her workers mask, and fixed us up right back up again. Without her, we wouldn't even be here right now. Winry showed me love. _Real love. _How can…" I found myself babbling.

Catching myself, I slapped my mouth shut. Alphonse looked at me with watery eyes, and blinked them away.

"Wow, Ed. You should really become a writer, you know that?" he laughed

"Al, I didn't even know I was saying that stuff. I guess it came naturally?" I laughed back.

"Dammit, I missed these times. Sitting here talking, like everything was perfect, you know?"

Starring Al right in the eyes, I responded, "Isn't it, though? You have Mei, and I have Winry."

Alphonse suddenly stood up, and whispered in my ear, "Let's go to the porch."

Eyeing him suspiciously, I followed him out the door. "Alright Al, what's up?"

"You can't ignore this, brother. You just can't."

"Can't wh-"

"_I'm not a damn idiot._" He spat. Poking me hard in the chest, he said, "_Damn it, Edward. THEY ARE GOING TO COME BACK. _They could've killed you…and if they come back…I fear…."

Gasping, multiple tears dripped off Alphonse's jaw.

"_Edward, you're my freaking brother. I can't lose you."_

Without thinking, I embraced him in a hug. Though Alphonse and I never really hugged, I just felt like…we really connected. I shouldn't have called. It caused so much worry and…

"Alphonse, I'm still here. Those guys can't find me. They were just stupid punks wanting to learn about the Philosophers Stone. They couldn't have followed me here, I promise. Everything is fine."

"_EDWARD, AND ALPHONSE. THE PIE IS READY IF YOU BOYS STILL WANT SOME!" _Winry yelled

"Let's go eat." I laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

**Winry's POV**

(After they ate the pie.)

Yawning, I put away the plates. Alphonse and Mei were pretty tired, and announced that they were going to bed.

"Goodnight, you guys. See you in the morning!"

Nodding in agreement, they headed upstairs.

"Today was such a busy one." I sighed, thinking out loud.

"Hope that is a good thing." Edward whispered in my ear.

Jumping, I turned around and yelled, "Dear lord, Edward! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Win. Didn't mean to." He laughed

"It's fine just-" I froze

"Winry? What's wrong? Winry?" Edward said, clearly worried

"Edward." I whispered. "Where's Granny?"

"She's been in her room all day. Why?"

"She usually comes out everyday, asking how we've been, you know the usual?"

"Maybe she has been tired. Winry, you know she's been working a lot, and maybe she just wants a few relaxing days."

"Edward, I don't think that's it. Something may be wrong. I'm going in her room to check on her."

Turning around, Edward grabbed my wrist. "Winry, she may still be sleeping!"

"I don't care." I spat.

Looking at me, he let go of my wrist. Running up to Granny's room, I opened the door.

"Granny?" I breathed.

No response.

Walking to her bed, I shook her gently a few times. "Granny, wake up. You've been asleep all day. Just want to know if you're okay."

No response. "Granny?"

Still, no response.

My hand traveled to her neck, to check her pulse. Maybe Edward was right, she was just having a really rough day and-

"_Oh my god. EDWARD!"_

Within seconds, Edward was by my side, desperately asking what was wrong. Looking back at him, the only words I could only choke out was,

"_She has no pulse."_

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot of stuff happened, and I just got back from the hospital. Things have been crap lately, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait. As for Granny, "She has no pulse." What will happen? How will this affect Edward and Winry's relationship? Things just seem to gradually go down hill. Tune in, kids!;D**


	9. Worse To Worse

**Edwards POV**

"_Winry Rockbell?" The doctor announced, as he walked out of the doors._

"_Yes?" she squeaked._

_Letting go of my hand, she ran up to him. _

"_Doctor…Marshal! Doctor Marshal, is she okay? I'm sure she wants to see me, and I bet she is worried sick about us-"_

"_Winry-"_

"_She doesn't like being alone, a lot. I'm always there. She needs to talk to me or-"_

"_ROCKBELL." He yelled, "I'm sorry, but she's gone. While you guys were busy during the day, your Granny's heart gave out. She did NOT go through any pain at the best, she peacefully just left."_

_Looking at him with sad eyes, she simply nodded._

"_I'm really sorry for your-"_

"_Don't even say that." She snapped._

"_Winry!" I said, shocked at her change of attitude._

"_Don't you get it, Edward? He's PAID to say that. That he's sorry. When in reality, they're not. They're not sorry at all."_

_Pushing me away, she ran out of the hospitals doors. Giving the doctor an apologetic look, I ran after her._

"Winry!?" I screamed , "WHERE ARE YOU?"

No response.

Alphonse and Mei ran after me, and stood by my side.

"Guys, just go back home. I'll find her."

"It may take hours, Edward!" Mei objected

"If anyone can talk to Winry, it's Edward. We'll be at the house, Ed. Make sure she comes home safe." Alphonse sighed.

"Thanks, Al." I yelled, while running off.

I checked all around town. _Literally. _There was NO SIGN of Winry anywhere. At this point, I was starting to get worried. Walking by a street lamp, I looked up at the sky and realized how dark it was. Sitting down on the bench, I took three deep breaths.

"Now, where on earth would Winry go?" I thought out loud. "I went to every place I could think of."

Then suddenly, it hit me.

_How could I have been stupid? _

Bolting off of the bench, I ran back towards the house. A few minutes rolled by, and I ran towards my parents graves. Slowing my pace, I heard loud sobs.

"-should've done something. I wasn't strong enough." I heard the voice say.

Poking my head out from the side of the tree, I saw Winry lying next to where my mom was buried.

"Aunt Trisha, I don't know what to do. Edward proposed, and everything was so _perfect. _Then….then…Granny had to go. And I don't know what I did wrong, dammit! She just seemed too tired. I thought she just wanted a few days off, well, that's what Edward told me. But I felt something was wrong in my gut. What if I came earlier? She could've been fine! This is my damn fault! I knew she had to leave us soon, but now? It wasn't _SUPPOSED TO BE NOW. _Aunt Trisha, if I did…if…just…"

She sobbed. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. I've heard Winry cry before, but this? Seeing her like that really broke my heart. I slowly crept behind her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." I sighed

Tensing up, she jumped up, and walked up until her nose touched mine.

"_No you're not._" She spat.

"Winry? What the hell has gotten into you!?"

"What has gotten into ME? _EDWARD ELRIC THIS WAS YOUR FAULT."_

Those words stabbed into my heart.

"But you said it was yours a second ago!"

"Well, guess I changed my mind then, didn't I!?"

Before I could respond, she poked me hard in the chest screaming, "_YOU _were the one who kept saying she was taking a nap. _YOU _were the one who said she was fine. _YOU_ were the one to keep telling me to NOT check on her. _YOU'RE _the reason she's gone, Edward!"

Multiple tears were rolling out of her eyes, as I attempted to hold her once more.

"NO! Don't try and hold me and tell me everything is alright. Because, dammit, everything is hell right now."

"We can get through this together, Winry!" I screamed at her.

"No. You don't know-"

"_YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH BRAT._" I yelled at her.

Opening her eyes from shock, I continued. "_WE LOVED HER TOO, WINRY. SHE TOOK CARE OF US WHEN WE WERE KIDS. SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE. YOU WEREN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS CLOSE WITH HER. SO OPEN YOUR EYES, AND STOP TRYING TO TAKE ALL OF THE DAMN BLAME FOR YOURSELF."_

Taking a step back, she looked at the ring that was on her finger.

"Winry…" I said, now realizing what I said, "I'm so sorry, those words just slipped out-"

"Slipped out?" she whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't be engaged to a selfish brat like me."

Slowly, she took the ring off of her finger.

"Winry. Winry, Winry, Winry. _Please don't do this to me."_

Walking up to me, she grabbed my hand, opened it, and dropped the ring into the palm of my hand.

"Why, why would you say we shouldn't be engaged…" I shook, feeling the world crash around me.

"Must've just slipped out." She shot back.

Taking a step away from me, she walked back to the house.

Rain started to fall from the clouds, as I collapsed onto my knees. I opened my hand, and stared at the ring.

I wasn't good enough. I wasn't the person Winry needed in her life. She needs someone better. I'm not worth it to her.

And now she wants to move on. While I'm still stuck here like a fucking idiot.

Tears started to blink my vision. Standing back up, I blinked them away.

I can't let this destroy me.

_I can't..let…this…destroy me…_

"_Maybe you shouldn't be engaged to a selfish brat like me._"

I ruined _everything. _

_**HEY GUYS. **_

_**So I finally updated. . I went to the hospital again, but I'm fine. But to the story, WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!?D:**_

_**Tune in,ok.c:**_


	10. I'M SO SORRY

**Guys, I'm not dead. I swear. **

So many things have been going on, and I'm just really upset.

A lot of bad things happened to me. A lot. To the point when I was in the hospital for who knows how long. But, I'm back. Please don't hate me, ok.:c


End file.
